


Sombras

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Milo es un detective de homicidios que sostiene una relación sentimental con Afrodita su compañero, su peligroso trabajo los hará envolverse en un caso que pondrá a prueba no sólo su capacidad y habilidades, sino también su relación.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Advertencia: Mención de violencia, muerte de personajes, sadismo.

**Capítulo 1**

  
  
  
Habíamos ido a atender una llamada de un numero de emergencia, yo estoy en el departamento de homicidios, pero esta llamada había sido hecha desde el teléfono móvil de una víctima ¿Qué cómo es eso posible?  
  
  
Llevamos varios meses tras la pista de un asesino serial, el modus operandi es el siguiente. El asesino secuestra a su presa, hombres y mujeres jóvenes, sin un aparente patrón en cuanto al físico, pelirrojos, morenos, altos, bajos, castaños, rubios… no hay alguna característica física en común, salvo la belleza física de la víctima. Todos son extremadamente bellos, casi sacados de una portada de revista.  
  
  
Según los escasos datos que pudimos relacionar de las victimas que llegaban a la morgue. Al principio eran reportadas por personas que encontraban los cadáveres, los cuales presentaban señales de haber sido torturados y maniatados. Pero ninguna de las laceraciones era seria y la mayoría de señales de las ataduras como moratones parecían ser hechas por expertos en el bondage.  
  
  
Todas presentaban signos de haber tenido relaciones sexuales, parecía una sesión BDSM que salió mal, por lo menos eso pensamos de la primera y segunda víctima, los rostros no presentaban lesión alguna, el cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y cada víctima era vestida con ropa fina y cara al momento de ser abandonada en un callejón lo suficientemente concurrido como para ser encontrado.  
  
  
Al principio pensamos que algo había salido mal en algún calabozo BDSM y fuimos a interrogarlos, nadie conocía a las víctimas, quienes no eran dejadas con su identificación, pero podían ser reconocidas fácilmente por el sistema. Aun así, en ningún lugar especializado en BDSM las conocían. Sus perfiles en redes sociales no hacían alusión a tener algún gusto o inclinación por esta práctica, aunque muchos practicantes lo mantienen en secreto y por supuesto todos usan seudónimos. Este no parecía ser el caso de homicidio imprudencial.  
  
  
Una tercera y cuarta víctima fueron localizadas, mataba uno cada semana, ahí fue cuando pudimos concluir que se trataba de un asesino serial y se dio comienzo a la investigación tratándolo como homicidio premeditado en lugar de accidental.  
  
  
Lo que nos llevó al juego del gato y el ratón fue que para la quinta semana y según el patrón lo que sería la localización de la quinta víctima, que ahora sabíamos las encontraba en bares o clubes, no había señal de que las localizara ni por internet ni por teléfono en alguna aplicación de citas, pero en el caso de la segunda víctima unos amigos suyos nos aseguraron que había dicho que iría a beber unos tragos a “opuestos” un bar de ambiente gay, donde no había cámaras de seguridad, pero el barman dijo haberla visto, y que se marchó con un hombre apuesto de cabello negro. Con los demás se repetía lo mismo, bar sin cámaras, victima sola, salía con un hombre apuesto. Con esos escasos datos emprendimos la búsqueda del sospechoso.  
  
  
Cuando la quinta víctima fue encontrada, la llamada para avisar donde sería el hallazgo del cuerpo fue hecha desde el móvil de la cuarta víctima, el cual no había sido encontrado entre las pertenencias a diferencia de las victimas anteriores, parece que el móvil sólo fue encendido para este propósito, se localizó el cuerpo y junto a este el móvil de donde fue hecha la llamada, así fue como el asesino nos llamaba cada que tenía en su poder el cuerpo de una víctima más. Era obvio que nos estaba retando.  
  
  
Y eso fue lo que nos llevó esa noche a un callejón adyacente a una fábrica abandonada.  
  
  
Mi pareja Afrodita Andersson y yo Milo Papadopoulos fuimos al lugar con los refuerzos de otros dos detectives Mu Paudel y Dohko Li Cheng, pero también hemos llamado a la policía de apoyo para que asegure el perímetro.  
  
  
Como siempre, hemos decidido dividirnos al entrar, yo iré al sótano, hacemos señas con las manos y las lámparas para darnos a entender y mantenemos en la frecuencia el radio que llevamos, me separo de Afrodita en una escalera y bajo por una puerta. Mierda, ese maldito ha cortado la electricidad y sólo tenemos la luz que nos ofrece la lámpara, lo último que escuche por el radio era al capitán de policía diciendo que ya iban los refuerzos en camino hacia nuestra ubicación.  
  
  
Doy vuelta a la perilla de la puerta y esta cede de inmediato, la atravieso y comienzo a descender por las escaleras, debo tener cuidado la madera cruje bajo mis pies.  
  
  
Antes de llegar al pie de la escalera escucho un ruido a mi izquierda y apunto la luz de la linterna hacia allá apuntando también mi arma en esa dirección, a penas bajar el ultimo escalón y dar un par de pasos siento un golpe sordo en mi cabeza, un zumbido horrible llena mis oídos, es claro que viene desde mi cabeza, me tambaleo un poco y caigo de rodillas, mi arma y linterna han caído también frente a mí, veo la luz de la linterna ir un poco a mi derecha y detenerse.  
  
  
No duro mucho en esa posición y caigo hacia atrás sobre la escalera. El dolor y el zumbido no me dejan pensar con claridad, no escucho nada y apenas veo algo, palpo con mi diestra el lugar de donde mana el dolor, aunque siento que la cabeza comienza a darme vueltas y todo a mi alrededor esta difuso, puedo percibir la zona caliente y húmeda.  
  
  
Una figura se pone frente a mí, no logro distinguirla debido a la escasa luz y a que mi vista comienza a fallar, creo que sonríe, pero esto podría ser parte de mi imaginación ya que el dolor comienza a cegarme.  
  
  
Comienzo a proferir insultos y a gritar a mis compañeros, o por lo menos eso es lo que percibo que hago ya que no puedo escuchar nada más a parte de este horrible y desesperante zumbido, bien podría estar recitando hechizos de Harry Potter o balbuceando sin sentido, incluso pudiera ser que de mi boca no saliera sonido alguno.  
  
  
La figura está a mi altura, eso lo percibo de improviso. Me está mirando, quizá vaya a matarme. Se acerca a mí, un escalofrió me recorre y contrasta con el calor que siento en mi cabeza, de pronto se tensa, su cabeza se levanta un poco sobre mi hombro hacia la escalera, se levanta y comienza a correr, a penas y logro distinguir un rayo de luz que se filtra por una puerta que ha sido abierta y por donde veo que sale.  
  
  
Por el brazo que tengo apoyado en un escalón siento como la escalera se mueve, pero no puedo voltear hacia atrás, solo puedo ver adelante, hacia el rayo de luz.  
  
  
Siento que tocan mi hombro, pero no puedo mover mi cabeza hacia su dirección como haría instintivamente, el dolor ya me invade cada parte del cuerpo y comienzo a sentir un hormigueo en las extremidades y una pesada languidez. La persona se pone frente a mí y por su cabello y unos rasgos de su rostro que logro distinguir en la penumbra sé que es Afrodita,  un poco de su perfume llega a mi nariz. Me toca la cara y veo que habla por radio, se levanta y mientras sigue hablando por el radio, toma su arma y su linterna poniéndolas frente a su cara y observo como se aleja de mí y va hacia la puerta que atraviesa, su esbelta figura envuelta en ese traje azul oscuro con su chaleco antibalas sale de mi vista.  
  
  
Quiero seguir viendo mirando, levanto una mano hacia el lugar donde momentos antes estuviese, pero no puedo más, el zumbido se intensifica, caigo sobre la escalera y todo se vuelve negro.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

  
  
  
  
Despierto de un sobresalto, la habitación está fuertemente iluminada y eso lastima un poco mis ojos.  
Siento una mano en mi hombro, levanto mi cabeza y me esfuerzo por abrir mis ojos, enfoco un poco y logro distinguir el hermoso rostro de mi compañero.  
  
  
-Afrodita… -digo en un suspiro y siento su tibio aliento en mi boca, me ha dado un beso. Correspondo torpemente.  
  
  
-Al fin despiertas. –dice sentándose a mi lado- Estuviste muchas horas así, estabas comenzando a asustarme Papadopoulos… -sonríe tenuemente, pero sus ojos muestran un poco de tristeza, estaba de verdad preocupado.  
  
  
-Lo siento Andersson… -él niega con la cabeza- Disculpa que pregunte esto ahora –aprieto con mis dedos las sabanas, no sé si sea prudente preguntar, pero mi vena policíaca me exige que lo haga- ¿Lo atraparon?  
  
  
Afrodita me mira con un poco de perplejidad y después baja la mirada apartándola de la mía.  
  
  
-No… Salí al callejón por donde creí haberlo visto correr, pero tenía salida por los dos lados y aunque llame a los refuerzos y Dohko bajo por la escalera de incendios no pudimos dar con él… lo siento Milo.  
  
  
-Ey… Está bien, yo fui el idiota que se dejó golpear.  
  
  
-No digas eso, me preocupaste de verdad. Ese psicópata pudo haberte matado. Voy a atraparlo. –sentí que apretaba también la sabana con sus dedos. Estaba furioso.  
  
  
-Por el momento, oficial Anderson, debe cuidarme… -dije en un tono más relajado, para aligerar el momento el cual se había puesto demasiado tenso. Le vi hacer una leve sonrisa juguetona, aunque su mirada tenía una chispa de melancolía.  
  
  
-Claro señor Papadopoulos –estábamos a punto de besarnos de nuevo cuando abrieron la puerta y Afrodita instintivamente retrocedió y giro la cabeza para ver quién era.  
  
  
-¿Cómo sigue mi paciente detective? –la fuerte pero jovial voz del doctor Aldebaran Martin resonó por la habitación. Afrodita y yo sonreímos al verlo.  
  
  
-Ya me encuentro mejor…  
  
  
-Eso veo, las otras veces que despertó no pudo articular palabra alguna, no se preocupe si no lo recuerda, es normal, aún no estaba plenamente consciente. –sonrió.  
  
  
-Lo siento –dijo Afrodita- debí llamar en cuanto despertó. –su rostro adquirió un intenso rubor.  
  
  
-No se preocupe, estábamos haciendo rondas cada quince minutos. Ahora, procederé a hacerle un pequeño examen físico.  
  
  
El doctor saco su pequeña lámpara y comenzó a auscultarme, después de unas pequeñas pruebas, que aparentemente fueron positivas, procedió a hacernos unas preguntas, primero a mi después a Afrodita, anotando todo en lo que parecían ser mis hojas de expediente.  
  
  
-Muy bien, en un rato más –observo su reloj- le haremos otro chequeo más profundo y si todo sale en orden podrá ser dado de alta mañana por la tarde.  
  
  
-Gracias. –dijimos a un tiempo mi compañero y yo. El doctor sonrió y salió de la habitación.  
  
  
-Tengo que regresar al trabajo a terminar con el papeleo. Mu y Dohko me cubrieron un rato. –se levantó poniéndose el saco y acomodándose la coleta de pelo y alisándose la ropa- Ellos pasaran a verte en un rato. Y yo vendré por la noche.  
  
  
-No tienes que venir, debes descansar. –dije algo triste, pero convencido de que era lo mejor.  
  
  
-Está bien. Pasaré un momento a verte y me iré a casa a dormir. –me dedico una tierna sonrisa e hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza, lo cual se reflejó en los monitores… que vergüenza.- Oh, alguien se alegra con mi presencia –rio divertido poniendo una mano hecha puño sobre su boca.  
  
  
-¿Cómo negarlo? –dije sonrojado y Afrodita se inclinó para besarme.  
  
  
Lo vi caminar hacia la puerta, con ese andar coqueto, pero varonil, tomo el pomo y la abrió, pero se quedó un momento parado en el umbral.  
  
  
-Esas flores te las trajo Saga… -después camino de nuevo cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin voltear una sola vez.  
  
  
Mire la puerta por unos instantes y después gire la cabeza hacia la mesita que tenía a mi izquierda.  
Violetas pensé, la verdad era que no había reparado en ellas, cuando Afrodita estaba cerca mío me era difícil reparar en algo que no fuera él, claro, fuera del horario de trabajo.  
  
  
Después de que me hicieran unas pruebas algo invasivas y de que me tomaran radiografías me dejaron de nuevo en mi habitación, Mu y Dohko estaban ahí esperando cuando una enfermera me llevo de nuevo en una silla de ruedas. Me alegre mucho de verlos.  
  
  
-Ey… -dijo Dohko nada más al verme entrar, ambos se pusieron de pie y nos saludaron, afablemente a mí y cordialmente a la enfermera.  
  
  
-Valla que nos asustaste a todos en el departamento- comento Mu.  
  
  
-Sobre todo a Afrodita –dijo con suspicacia y yo me sonroje un poco, a lo cual Dohko no pareció darle importancia y siguió hablando como sin nada.- Saga no paraba de gritarnos, que en qué estábamos penando, nuestra seguridad era primordial… bla bla bla… él ya sabe de los riesgos, antes de ser capitán fue detective. –hizo un ademan con la mano.  
  
  
-Lleva muchos años en esto Dohko, supongo que ha visto caer a más de un detective a manos de un criminal. –Mu puso su mano en el hombro de Dohko.  
  
  
-Como siempre, tienes toda la razón. –la mano que había puesto amistosamente en el hombro de su compañero ahora le daba una ligera palmada, reímos un poco por esto.  
  
  
Unos minutos después entro el doctor.  
  
  
-Buenas noches. –saludo a los tres, le respondimos enseguida, note el cambio en la mirada de Mu.  
  
  
-Todo parece estar en orden en las radiografías, pero hasta mañana tendremos todos los resultados completos y haremos un nuevo chequeo. Si todo sale en orden podrá ser dado de alta mañana por la tarde como le había comunicado antes. Necesitará llevar una dieta especial por unos días, hoy prefiero seguir con el suero. –hizo más anotaciones y después de esto salió dándonos privacidad.  
  
  
-¿Lo conoces? –le pregunte a Mu, que lo había estado observando con insistencia y el doctor le había sonreído en más de una ocasión.  
  
  
-Eh… no. –dijo como toda respuesta.  
  
  
Estuvimos conversando alrededor de una hora, después ellos dijeron que debían marcharse y se despidieron amistosamente, con la promesa de regresar un momento mañana a la hora del almuerzo.  
  
  
Me quede solo un rato, meditando en todo lo que había pasado, poniendo en orden mis ideas. Con tanto chequeo no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo.  
  
  
Me sentía un poco frustrado –me recosté más sobre las almohadas y miré al techo al tiempo que lanzaba un sonoro suspiro- Lo había tenido tan cerca que él había tenido ocasión de golpearme. Si hubiese prestado más atención, quizá lo habíamos capturado, o herido cuando menos, ahora estaba libre y en perfecto estado para seguir matando, mientras yo estaba ahí tirado en esa blanca y anodina habitación de hospital.  
  
  
Gire mi cabeza y observe en momento exacto a unos pétalos de las flores desprenderse y caer lentamente sobre la superficie de la mesita.  
  
  
Afrodita había estado muy preocupado por mi… eso me alegraba egoístamente, y me preocupaba a la vez.  
En nuestra profesión esto era muy común. ¿Qué haría yo si le pasase a él? Querría morirme. Él es demasiado importante para mí.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente.  
  
  
-Ah, sigues despierto –era Afrodita.  
  
  
-Sí, aun no me vence el sueño –sonreí, de forma más melancólica de lo que quería.  
  
  
-Creí que te encontraría dormido. Debes descansar.  
  
  
-En un rato más pasará la enfermera de la noche a administrarme medicamento, supongo que caeré rendido, sabes que no soporto mucho esas cosas –reí de una forma cohibida.  
  
  
-Lo se… -se acercó a la cama, tomando asiento junto a mí, se inclinó y me beso.- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, pero vendré mañana a verte. Mu y Dohko me dijeron que si todo estaba en orden mañana en la tarde te darán de alta, así que asumo que los exámenes que te hicieron después de que me marche salieron bien.  
  
  
-Sí. ¿Vendrás a por mí? –parezco un niño, lo sé. Pero me hace tanta falta su compañía.  
  
  
-Por supuesto. –me sonríe y me acaricia la cara con ternura- Pero ahora debo irme, estoy muerto.  
  
  
-Lo sé… -me besa de nuevo y con reticencia lo veo marcharse.  
  
  
Me quedo solo y después de un tiempo de cavilaciones y aburrimiento viene un enfermero y me administra un medicamento el cual, como ya había previsto me hace dormir casi de inmediato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, el doctor Aldebaran viene y me hace un nuevo chequeo, y ordena los últimos exámenes de rigor para mi alta. Al parecer todo había salido bien en los anteriores y estos solo eran una mera formalidad para reforzar la veracidad de mi buen estado de salud.

 

Después de todo aquello al fin una enfermera entro con lo que era mi primera comida en casi 24 horas, me alegre profundamente cuando vi la charola frente a mi… hasta que quite la tapa y observe la comida insípida que había en ella… mi ánimo decayó hasta el piso.

 

-Veo que no le agrada… -dijo el doctor entrando- Pero tendrá que ser así por una semana, solamente una semana…

 

-Si… -dije sin apartar la vista de mi insípida comida.

 

El doctor rio fuerte y tomando mi expediente salió de la habitación.

 

Se me había permitido ver un poco de televisión y puse un canal de vídeos musicales, esperando que no saliera mucha basura, prefería ritmos de los 60s a 90s pero, entre tanto pop moderno no sabía que me encontraría.

 

Para la hora del almuerzo, y como habían prometido los chicos vinieron a verme. Casi se me sale el corazón cuando mire a Afrodita ¿Se puede estar más enamorado de alguien llevando con esa persona casi un año que cuando hiciste por primera vez el amor con él?

 

-Hola Milo –saludaron los tres.

 

-Ah, ¿Escuchando buena música? –dijo Dohko con sarcasmo, era el mayor de los tres, y decía fervientemente odiar la música “moderna”.

 

Platicamos un momento, una enfermera entro a dejarme otra bandeja de insípida y horrible comida.

 

-Será mejor que te dejemos para que comas, te ves ansioso –bromeo Dohko de nuevo al ver mi semblante y el silencioso _ayuda_ que gritaban mis ojos.

 

-Dohko… -Mu negó con la cabeza, pero riendo por lo bajo, yo también sonreí.

 

-Señorita… -interrumpió Afrodita tratando de contener una sonrisa- ¿Podría llamar al doctor Aldebaran por favor?

 

-Claro. –al decir esto vi como Mu abría un poco más sus ojos.

 

Ella salió y minutos después entraba el doctor.

 

-Buenos días –su voz afable y tranquilizadora lleno el lugar- Me dijeron que se requería mi presencia. –sonrió y Mu le sonrió también.

 

-Sí, yo doctor. –Afrodita se levantó y tomando con delicadeza uno de los grandes brazos del doctor lo saco de la habitación para hablar. Luego de unos minutos ambos entraron de nuevo.

 

-Bueno –dijo el doctor poniendo mi expediente al pie de la cama- En unas horas me entregaran los resultados de los últimos exámenes y si todo sale como espero comunicare si ya está listo para darse de alta.

 

-Claro –dijo Afrodita quien se había puesto a mi lado.

 

-Tengan un buen día. –se despidió el doctor.

 

-Nosotros también debemos irnos –Dohko miro su reloj.

 

-Vendremos después a verte Milo.

 

Se despidieron y Afrodita roso su mano con la mía antes de caminar hacia la puerta y darme una última mirada significativa antes de irse. Esa era la razón para ponerse junto a mi cama, darme esa suave caricia furtiva y reconfortante.

 

Nadie sabía de nuestras preferencias sexuales, mucho menos que salíamos juntos. Pero esos suaves gestos de intimidad me hacían muy feliz.

 

Esa noticia me levanto mi ánimo, al fin me darían el alta y podría irme a casa. Soporte los chequeos físicos y que me retiraran la sonda que tenía en el brazo por el cual me suministraban suero y medicamentos, tener una aguja clavada en la vena los últimos días había sido bastante incómodo.

 

También me retiraron la sonda uretral que me habían puesto para que no tuviera que levantarme al baño y el incómodo pañal y comenzaron a darme analgésicos en capsulas.

Hasta la comida me supo mejor tras todo este proceso para irme a casa.

 

-Que tal ¿Ya más cómodo? –El doctor entraba acompañado de unos papeles.

 

-Sí, mucho.

 

-Claro, supongo que es la felicidad de irse a casa, comprensible por supuesto. –sonrió amablemente.- En breve vendrá un enfermero para ayudarlo a que sus piernas se acostumbren de nuevo a caminar y no le sea tan difícil al estar en casa, harán unos ejercicios aquí y después practicaran en el pasillo.

 

-Muy bien, gracias doctor. –no podía contener mi sonrisa.

 

-Su compañero, el oficial Andersson, nos dijo que su madre estaba delicada de salud y por eso él firmo como responsable en su ingreso. De igual forma llamamos a su hermano, pero nos comunicó que estaba de viaje y que le daba autorización a su compañero para encargarse él. Aunque estuvo llamando por supuesto…

 

-Claro…

 

-Su compañero firmará el alta esta tarde.

 

-Gracias doctor.

 

-No hay de que, me alegra que ya este casi recuperado.

 

Me quede pensando un rato en eso… Mi madre sufría una afección cardíaca, y cuando tenía algún accidente de trabajo mi hermano respondía por mi cuando se necesitaba, aunque nunca había sufrido algo como esto, tuve encuentros con las balas que me dejaron meses sin movilidad en brazos y piernas y con trabajo de escritorio.

 

Como compañeros siempre respondíamos el uno por el otro, Afrodita sólo cuenta con su padre, que vive en otra ciudad, y yo con mi hermano.

 

Al cabo de unos minutos entro un enfermero de aspecto infantil y delicado, no me parece que me fuera a servir de ayuda para caminar cuando se veía incluso más frágil que la encargada de rayos X Shaina… Que mujer, bien pudo ser policía sin ninguna duda.

 

-Hola, soy Shun y le ayudare con la rehabilitación de sus piernas señor Papadopolus. –se sonrojo un poco y deduje que estaría nervioso por no saber si había pronunciado bien mi apellido, al ser Griego, a muchos les pasa.

 

-Hola Shun, está bien, mi apellido se pronuncia así. –él sonrió tiernamente y de nuevo pensé que no podría si quiera ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

 

Me unto unos aceites que olían a castaño de indias y almendras con caléndula y me dio unos suaves masajes e hizo unos ejercicios flexionando mis rodillas.

Después me ayudo a sentarme sobre la cama y al pasar mi brazo por sus hombros lo mire con duda de si debía ponerme en pie.

 

-No se preocupe, sé que me veo frágil, pero soy más fuerte de lo que parece. Por algo me envió el doctor Aldebaran. –me guiño un ojo y yo sonreí sonrojándome un poco al verme pillado en mis pensamientos y prejuicio.

 

Sí que era fuerte, me ayudo a pararme y caminamos hacia el pasillo. Dimos varias vueltas en este, aunque al principio tenía que detenerme constantemente. Los sedantes que me habían puesto para el dolor, junto con los analgésicos, des inflamatorios y demás, habían hecho un delicioso cóctel para que mis piernas se sintieran como gelatina.

 

Terminamos cuando mis piernas pudieron sostenerme sin mucho esfuerzo y pude conservar más mi equilibrio.

Después Shun me llevo a la ducha para dejarme fresco y a vestirme con ropa cómoda, para cuando fuesen a por mí.

 

Eso fue ya entrada la tarde, Afrodita llego unos quince minutos después de que terminara mi comida. Había llegado apurado, quizá temiendo haber llegado tarde, le sonreí desde la cama.

 

-He pasado al módulo de las enfermeras y solicite ver al doctor. Me dijeron que vendría en unos minutos.

 

Se acercó a mí y puso su frente sobre la mía, olía a uno de sus perfumes favoritos, Power de Kenzo, en ocasiones especiales también suele usar el Egoiste de Chanel, pero su preferido en el trabajo es Power, más discreto y fresco, pero que me deja embobado por ese olor a rosas.

 

Rose su mano con la mía suavemente pasando mis dedos por todo el dorso y acariciando su anular y meñique e introduje mi dedo corazón y el índice entre su palma que estaba apoyada contra el colchón y acaricie las yemas de sus dedos, él la giró y su palma quedo hacia arriba, entrelace nuestras manos y apreté lo más que pude su mano, no quería soltarle más.

 

Él me beso suavemente en los labios y apretó mi mano mientras profundizaba el beso.

Al termino del beso volvió a apoyar su frente en la mía y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, la suya era tan intensa como esperaba que fuese la mía, cargada de amor y necesidad.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse nos sacó de nuestro pequeño “trance.”

Afrodita se irguió en la cama y yo tuve que dejar su mano libre.

 

-Buenas tardes –la voz del doctor sonaba un poco más baja que de costumbre- ¿Quería verme señor Andersson?

 

-Si… -Afrodita se aclaró la garganta, su rostro estaba levemente ruborizado y creo que el mío también.

 

-Dígame. –el hombre cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó un poco a nosotros.- Supongo que será por el alta del señor Papadopoulos.

 

-Así es… vera… -su voz sonaba nerviosa, se levantó y camino hacia el pie de la cama- Los papeles del acta de alta deben ser firmados únicamente por un paciente cercano. –me sorprendí un poco no había tenido en cuenta eso, mi corazón latió un poco rápido, pero el aparato que lo monitoreaba había sido desconectado desde anoche, así que esta vez no me delato.

 

-Así es.

 

-Quería saber si fuese posible que yo firmara el alta y las responsivas. Ya que como le comenté la madre de Milo esta delicada de salud y no podría atender a Milo como puedo hacerlo yo, me hare cargo de todo.

 

-¿No ira a casa de su madre…? -coloco el índice sobre su barbilla y volteo a mirarme en busca de una respuesta, yo negué con la cabeza-  Lo siento, tendría que ser alguien más cercano que un compañero de trabajo, yo entiendo lo de su hermano –pareció presentir lo que le diría Afrodita- Un primo quizá.

 

-¿Una pareja? –pregunte con un poco de duda, no quería quedarme aquí pero tampoco preocupar a mi madre, a ella nunca le agrado mi decisión de entrar al cuerpo de policía.

 

-Si, una pareja. Tenemos casos de parejas en unión libre que firmar unas constancias.

 

Busque la mirada de Afrodita pidiendo aprobación y él asintió.

 

-Él es mi pareja… desde hace un año. –el doctor suavizo su semblante y retiro el pulgar de su mentón.

 

-Siendo así, sólo tendrán que llenar y firmar los documentos pertinentes. Y necesitare su identificación con todos los datos vigentes señor Andersson. –Afrodita asintió y busco en su chaqueta su billetera, saco la identificación y se la entrego.

 

-Emmm –la voz de Afrodita titubeo un poco- Por nuestro trabajo...

 

-No se preocupe, traeré yo mismo los formularios para que los rellenen aquí y firmare las hojas del alta, todo quedara en confidencia médico-paciente.

 

-Gracias –dijimos al unísono.

 

Firmamos y llenamos los formularios necesarios, media hora después el doctor me llevaba en silla de ruedas hacia la salida del hospital.

Ni siquiera tuvimos que pasar al módulo de enfermeras, fuimos directamente al auto de Afrodita. Y después de despedirnos del doctor nos encaminamos al departamento.

 

No podía explicar lo feliz que estaba por dejar el hospital mucho menos por estar de nuevo cerca de él. Recargue mi brazo en la ventanilla y lo observe, es muy atractivo, eso me había puesto nervioso desde que lo conocí y cuando esta serio adquiere un aire tan sensual, como en estos momentos cuando esta al volante y concentrado en el camino y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

 

Al llegar al aparcamiento del edificio donde vive vimos a Mu y Dohko esperándonos, estaban fumando recargados sobre el cofre del auto del segundo. Cuando Afrodita apago el motor los vi arrojar las colillas y caminar hacia nosotros.

 

-Pensé que no vendrían –dijo Afrodita antes de darles la mano.

 

-Decidimos esperarlos aquí para no hacer un lió en el hospital –me saludaron a mí también- Yo te ayudo a subir a Milo.

 

-Entonces yo llevare su maleta y la cena –ofreció Mu y Afrodita asintió y le lanzo las llaves del auto.

 

Afrodita rodeo el auto y llego hasta donde yo estaba sentado y se inclinó para que pudiese pasar mi brazo por sus hombros, Dohko se colocó a mi derecha y esperó a que me pusiera en pie para rodear mi espalda con su brazo y ayudarme a andar hasta el departamento, escuche la puerta del coche abrirse y cerrarse tras de nosotros y el sonido de la alarma anteponerse a los pasos de Mu.

 

Lo más difícil fue subir las escaleras, mis piernas aún se sentían parcialmente como gelatina y además de un ligero hormigueo que comenzaba en las plantas de los pies y subía hasta mi cadera. Aún así llegamos sin contratiempo hasta la puerta del departamento, Afrodita saco la llave de su bolsillo, pero Mu se adelantó a él.

 

-Déjame Afrodita, que ya lo hago yo. –Mu metió la llave y giro el pomo, entro delante de nosotros encendiendo las luces y dejando la comida sobre el desayunador y la maleta junto al sillón de dos plazas que estaba en la pequeña sala de estar, acomodo unos cojines para que pudiera sentarme cómodamente.

 

Cuando lo hice solté un gran suspiro, me había cansado un poco e incluso había comenzado a sudar. Maldije internamente a ese psicópata por el cual me encontraba en esta situación.

 

-¿Tienes hambre Milo? –me pregunto Afrodita sentándose a mi izquierda, Mu se había sentado en el sofá de una plaza y Dohko había llevado una de las sillas altas del desayunador hasta donde estábamos.

 

-Ya he senado en el hospital no te preocupes. Lo que si tengo es sed. –me ruborice un poco, me gustaban los mimos, pero frente a nuestros compañeros me daba algo de vergüenza hacer notar ese tipo de intimidad entre Afrodita y yo.

 

-¿Gustan algo de tomar chicos? –Afrodita se levantó y camino hacia la cocina.

 

-A mi dame una cerveza –Dohko se acomodó desenfadado sobre la silla.

 

-Yo te aceptaré un vaso de vino. –Mu subió una de sus piernas sobre la otra tomando un aire más informal.

 

Afrodita llevo las bebidas, obviamente agua para mí y él en solidaridad a mi bebió lo mismo, Dohko destapo su cerveza y Mu bebió despacio su vino tinto. Comenzamos a hablar sobre el hospital y uno que otro chiste, Dohko mencionó que se sentía como un minnion cerca del doctor Aldebaran y Mu aunque bromeo sobre eso también no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

 

-Chicos, si quieren cenar por mí no hay problema –mencione al cabo de un rato- la verdad es que yo estoy un poco cansado y medicado –solté una leve risa y vi mi vaso de agua como si tuviese alguna fantástica criatura marina dentro- Creo que yo ya me retiro a dormir.

 

-Bien, te llevare a la habitación. -Afrodita me ayudo a llegar a la habitación y entre él y Mu, quien llevo mi maleta hasta allí, me pusieron mi pijama, mi lindo rubio me llevo al baño y me arropo como si tuviese cuatro años y me dio mi pastilla de la noche, podría acostumbrarme a este trato.

 

Los escuche charlar en la sala un rato más, Dohko bromeaba sobre el hecho de que el departamento contaba sólo con una habitación y si dormiríamos juntos y llevaríamos más lejos nuestra relación de “pareja.” Afrodita respondió que dormiría en el sofá para que no se sintiera celoso y fuera de nuestra relación.

Escuche bolsas de plástico arrugarse y latas de cerveza abrirse antes de que el sueño me venciera al fin.

 

 

 

Continuara…


End file.
